


Subterfuge

by SAOShea



Series: Aftermath [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Summer Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Danny discuss the origins of the Summer Society. Set after the Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

“Did Laura give you the journalism bug, Sasquatch?” Carmilla drawled, leaning over the shoulder of the seated redhead.

Danny swatted behind her but didn’t hit the vampire, as expected, due to her supernatural speed. The next moment, the vampire flowed into a cross-legged position next to her on the ground. She began picking at Danny’s notes, flicking through the papers almost gingerly, as if they’d give her a papercut; Danny suspected she was trying to avoid seeming too interested.

“What do you want, Fangs?” the redhead sighed, marking her place in her book and placing it on top of the other.

“Call it self-preservation. I’m not overly fond of the idea of a half-dead idiot keeping watch,” Carmilla had dropped the papers and was looking at her fingernails. Danny bristled.

“You can talk, Vampire,” she growled, albeit quietly to avoid waking the sleepers in the tents nearby.

“Well, I overheard that you have been taking the watch every night and only sleeping for the few hours before everyone goes to sleep. That is most definitely not enough rest for you to stay alert, Gigantor. Especially with how long you’ve been travelling. At least we had some recent respite.”

It was true, Danny and the band of Summer Sisters had been climbing the mountains steadily, the tremors and eerie blood-mist never too far behind them, and had caught up with Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine and Perry after they’d left the nearby mountain village, searching for somewhere more hospitable. A discussion - mediated by Danny and Perry - lead to the conclusion that they would travel together, as it would be beneficial to both parties.

“I’ll take over,” Carmilla offered.

“Thanks, but no thanks, Bloodsucker. I’ve got this,” Danny responded immediately, picking her book up again, trying to put an end to the conversation.

“I don’t really need sleep, presently; I think I will keep you company. I do so delight in your irritation with me and if I’m with you, your silence is far more preferable,” Carmilla said smiling faux sweetly while she stretched out her legs and leant back against the tree behind her. Danny huffed but went back to reading.

After ten minutes of flipping between the two books and jotting some notes, the readhead stopped and looked up at Carmilla. The vampire was watching the breeze flicking through the branches above them.

“It’s not journalism,” Danny spoke, in response to Carmilla’s first remark, “It’s just a little research because I got curious.”

The brunette tore her gaze from the dancing trees and looked at Danny. After a brief moment of silence, she replied:

“I could probably tell you a lot more about Silas history than those dusty old relics.”

Danny paused, her eyes flitting over Carmilla’s features, searching for any hint of mockery. When she found none, the redhead spoke.

“I’m actually looking at the history of the Summer Society,” Danny began and Carmilla smirked, nodding in understanding, “I’ve got as far as the founders and the founding year but I think that’s it in these books. Both say that it began in 1955 and that there were five founders. But after reading all the relevant sections, I only have the names for four. I’ve found a section saying that there was some unrest about the Society forming but that’s about it,” Danny shrugged. Carmilla took a moment before replying.

“That’s all correct. I remember quite clearly the formation of the Society. Maman was none too pleased: how dare a group of girls want to protect themselves! You can imagine why she was irked by the idea.

“I am quite certain it was her intervention which sparked such a feud between the Zetas and the Summer Society because, of course, the Zetas were as much against the idea of women with freedom as she. They collaborated to protest it’s creation. They almost won, too, when the funding was stripped from the girls leading the enterprise and their studentship was threatened. Those four students were named Kathleen Mayfield, Florence Wingwold, Vivian Eldridge and Yvonne Norwood-”

Danny’s eyes scanned the notepad for the names and nodded when they matched up.

“-I remember them with sharp clarity standing together, hand-in-hand, in the North Quad with their backs toward the fountain. They looked so strong and brave, defeated but most definitely not broken. It seemed both futile and admirable to me, that they chose to keep fighting. And they would have lost if it weren’t for the anonymous fifth founder. The fact there was someone that couldn’t be found by the Zetas and couldn’t be threatened or removed by Mother meant the fire of the society was rekindled. With renewed passion and zeal, the four girls rallied up another fifteen female students to stand with them and demand the start of the Summer Society, their trump card being that they would fund themselves, due to the generous donation from the fifth founder. There was nothing to be done after that on Mother’s part. And so the Summer Society was born. I know not the origin of the name nor the traditions, but now you have all I do know.”

Toward the end of the speech, Carmilla’s voice had turned wistful and her eyes were brimming with reminiscnce.

“I have to assume you know the identity of the anonymous founder. I mean, you seemed to know all the other girls pretty well, judging by your recounting of the story,” Danny posited.

“Maybe I do,” Carmilla said coyly. And maybe it was the lack of sleep or the strangeness of the situation, but Danny made an educated leap-of-faith.

“It’s not a coincidence is it,” Danny stated and Carmilla’s brow furrowed imperceptibly, “The fifth founder wanted to remain anonymous and had a lot of disposable funds. She - I’m assuming she was female - was there during the first cycle of you being back, the first cycle in which you began your subterfuge... She’s you, isn’t she?”

A loaded silence fell between the two women. Blue eyes tinted with the light of wonderment locked with calm brown ones. Slowly, Carmilla nodded. A disbelieving smile pulled at the corner’s of Danny’s lips.

“I- wow...” was all the readhead managed to say. A profound sense of amazement settled in Danny’s chest. The begrudging respect she felt toward the vampire shifted to downright admiration.

“My greatest act of rebellion and no one knew. Not even Mother,” the vampire chuckled darkly.

“But now,” she stood while she spoke, “One person does know. Treat that information wisely.”

And with that she walked back to the campsite, leaving Danny dazedly impressed and watching the wind-worried canopy.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a non-angsty Danny fic!!
> 
> ataleoffiction was talking about wanting more SumSoc fic and this headcanon wouldn't leave me alone... so I thought "why not" and ended up writing this! :)


End file.
